


Perfect

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you look perfect," he said, and Rose stopped smiling. "Really?" she whispered. "Weeelll… maybe not perfect but pretty close," he stepped closer to her and looked her up and down. 10th Doctor/Rose one shot set during series 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"Rose," the Doctor whispered shaking her sleeping form a little, "Roooose!"

"What?" she mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"It's morning!" he dropped onto the bed next to her so they lay close together, faces mere inches apart, "I made breakfast!"

"Did you, now?" Rose whispered, smiling.

"Yep! Weeelll… no, not really, the TARDIS did."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so!" the Doctor was up again, off her bed and darting out, "Allons-y Rose! Breakfast a waits!"

Rose giggled and rolled out of bed, following the Doctor into the kitchen. Walking in she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective fridge.

"Oi! I'm a mess!" she laughed, the Doctor turned to look at her but Rose lifted her hands, "No! don't look at me!"

"I think you look perfect," he said, and Rose stopped smiling.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Weeelll… maybe not perfect but pretty close," he stepped closer to her and looked her up and down.

Rose bit her lip and held perfectly still, "What are you doing?" she defended when he reached to adjust her clothes.

"Shh," he said and tugged the hem of her shirt a bit, straightening out the wrinkles. He walked around her slowly, reaching up to mess with her hair for a moment. It felt to Rose that he was just making her hair messier, not better.

He pulled her arms to her sides and tickled her slightly, so she stood more strait. He then stared at her face so hard that Rose looked away.

The Doctor hooked his figure under her chin and lifted her face so she looked at him. He was smiling.

"There," he said after a moment, Rose looked at her reflection, nothing was different really. Maybe a few hairs were different but that was it. But she was standing tall, head held high in the air.

"Now you look perfect," the Doctor said, turning back to their breakfast.


End file.
